Can't hardly wait
by RothGarland1984
Summary: The gang find out about a party being thrown


Disclaimer: I don't own this show or these characters.There i said it.  
  
It was saturday,school was out for the weekend.It had been three weeks since john witters death and things were pretty much back to normal, doug was out getting cats out of trees.And pacey,well pacey was still pacey.Pacey walked sluggishly down the stairs,it was 12:00 in the afternoon and he was just getting up. He walked towards the kitchen thinking about what he was going to do for the day,but it really didn't matter what it was he was going to be doing he just needed to do something that was gonna help him not to feel much.He took out a bowl to get some cereal but just sat the bowl back down on the counter, he just didn't feel like eating.This had become a pattern in the last week because he knew that that hole in his stomach food wouldn't fill.Doug walked into the house he seemed a little tired,pacey walked out of the kitchen on his way back upstairs.  
  
"Hello pacey".doug said walking past him into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh uh".pacey says beggining to walk upstairs.  
  
"Wait wait where are you going"?  
  
"Back to sleep".  
  
"What do you mean back to sleep?"Are you just getting up or something"?  
  
(irratatted)"Yes".starts to walk upstairs.  
  
"Pacey-  
  
"What?!I mean what doyou want, its saturday i don't have anything better to do".  
  
"You could come with me--(inturupting)(laughs)"Oh i don't think so dougie".  
  
"Why the hell not pacey"?  
  
"Lets weigh the options shall we....(puts left hand up) stay here and relax,(puts right hand up)or come with deputy doug and direct traffic(motions his hands up and down,holds left hand up)i'm gonna have to go with the safe choice doug.(Begins walking upstairs again.)  
  
"Pacey why don't you get up and do something, maybe hang with some friends or something".  
  
(Laughs)"Hang with some friends"Right why don't you worry about your own nonexistent life and butt out of mine alright.  
  
"Pacey..  
  
(slightling hoarse)Look(more calm)"Look i just.. want... to..... sleep"  
  
(genuinly intrested)"Why do you just want to sleep pacey"?  
  
"Why do you think doug,just leave me alone".Pacey walked upstairs completly.  
  
(to himself)"Great...just great".puts on his hat and walks out of the house.Quickly walks back in he runs upstairs and pushes open paceys door.  
  
"Get up"!  
  
Pacey is trying to go back to sleep,he turns his head around slowly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing"?  
  
"I said get your lazy self out of that bed, get up and get your clothes on. You are coming with me, no way in hell am i going to let you lounge around the house for another day while i'm out working my ass off to put food on the table and pay these bills.Get up"! Yanks blanket and sheet away from him.  
  
Sits up quickly.  
  
"Look give it back".  
  
"Make me".  
  
Pacey trys to get up but stumbles off the bed.He jumps up and trys to grab the blanket away from him,doug pushes him back onto the bed.  
  
"Alright man if this is what you want".pacey walkes up to him as if ready to fight.  
  
"Pacey just get yourself ready,and stop feeling sorry for yourself"!  
  
"I'm not feeling sorry for myself,and where the hell is it that you want to go thats so important anyways"!  
  
"You're missing the whole point pacey i just want you out of that bed,you've already lost your job,and you've been missing days from school....(pause) yeah i know about it".  
  
"Doug let me make something blatantly obvious for you,i'm not moving until i feel like it give me back my blanket".  
  
"No"  
  
(gritting his teeth)"Give me back my blanket....please".  
  
"I said no".  
  
"Screw you then,yeah i'll go just not where you want me to".  
  
"Are you getting angry pacey?Are you actually getting angry at me for my stuburness".  
  
"Yeah actually i am".pacey gets right in his face.  
  
"What are you getting so angry about a blankey for anyway pace"?  
  
"Its not about the blanket its about your--  
  
"Relentlessness?Ya know what, i see what you're saying i mean i should just give you the blanket instead of causing a fuss for no apparent reason right"?  
  
"Very perceptive of you dougie".snatches blanket.  
  
"Are you finally seing how dad felt pacey.... huh"?  
  
pacey was about to walk out the door until he heard that comment,he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What?What the hell is that supposed to mean"?  
  
"Nothing that came out wrong".  
  
"Really,because it sounds to me like you're digging up old bones".  
  
"Pacey you have to admit you started things with dad for no reason".  
  
"What?! I HARDLY EVER..EVER SAID ANYTHING TO THAT MAN NO MATTER HOW BADLY HE HURT ME...  
  
"Pacey if you really can't let that go,if you really truly believe that he hated you,and you want to keep that hate in your heart..... than i don't think there is any thing i can say".  
  
"There isn't".lays back down.  
  
Shows dawson,pacey and joey sitting in english.The teacher hands him his grade,its another D.(bell rings) Shows them walking out of class.  
  
"Ya know pacey this is becoming a constant pattern".  
  
"What is"?asks joey.  
  
"Die hard man,you know what i think that teacher has it in for me".  
  
"Oh,really"?asks dawson.  
  
"Who Mr.Williamson"?joey asks trying to keep up.  
  
" No Mr. Ed who else"?  
  
"Oh you mean your mortal twin".  
  
"I think he hates me man".  
  
"Hate is a strong word pace,maybe you should try harder".  
  
"Thank you daddy,but i do try hard alright.Besides i think he found out i nailed his wife".  
  
"Yeah right,and i'm britney spears".  
  
"You wish,and i was kidding".  
  
"Right so um,the cafeteria calls".dawson says ready to eat.  
  
"Did you return its messages(laughs)get re--nevermind".pacey says as they walk towards the cafeteria.  
  
Jen walks up.  
  
"Well if it isn't our gang....you know the old tv show".  
  
"What the hell"?  
  
"The old,old,old version of the little rascals circa 1940's".says dawson  
  
"You watch to much tv dawson".joey says lazily.  
  
"E!true hollywood story".dawsons says smiling.  
  
"So who's who?Oh i know,dason is alphalpha,you're darla,i'm spanky,and joey is buckweat".  
  
"Rascal fan""jen asks laughing.  
  
"No not--not at all".pacey says nervously.  
  
(laughs)"we never mentioned it".  
  
"Thank you jenny".  
  
"What self-respecting person with half a brain watches toddlers with questionable speech run around getting themselves in mischeif...oh yeah pacey does".  
  
"You know,you're a little more hatefull than usual jo,PMS is it"?  
  
"Eat me".  
  
"I'll have to gargle first".  
  
"Alright as much as i enjoy the art of good conversation,i'm gonna have to eats somethin' guys before i collapse".dawsons says.  
  
"Oh look here comes nellie olsen".pacey says in vague exitement.  
  
"Cruel parents".says joey.  
  
"Deranged"say jen.  
  
"Losing conciousness"!dawson yells.  
  
(all)Hi nellie".  
  
"Uh..hello(turns to jen)so jen i'm having a get-together 20 people at the most,do you wanna come"?  
  
"Uhhh...i'm going to have to ask my grams,i'm not sure she'll say yes but its worth a shot".  
  
"Ok i guess i'll see you there then--oh pacey i'm so sorry about your father,me and my family are praying for you everyday.Tell your mother we send our grievences".she walks away.  
  
"Yeah right,as soon as i find out where the hell she is.So when is the party..i mean pleasant get-together"?  
  
"Probably at her house pacey".joey says.  
  
"Shut up.When is it"?  
  
"Tonight it has the adress and everything".jen says showing pacey the paper.  
  
"Alright,so who all is going"?  
  
"Well you heard her 20 people tops".  
  
"I meant out of us,because i don't know about you guys but i am in dire need of a party.I mean think about it,the babes, the food, the music,the babes,the chics-  
  
"The boos".joey says inturrupting.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Oh come on,this party has "look more kegs"!Written all over it,besides its a known fact that most partys thrown by teens commonly has beers".  
  
"Look i don't know what trailer parks and beer guzzling uncles you've been hangin' around,but there are partys withouth beer.When is the last time you saw a drunken 6yr old at a birthday party"?  
  
"Ha ha you know what i mean,and either way i'm not going".  
  
"I am,dawson what about you? Dawson?  
  
"Huh?(dawson walks out of the cafeteria with mustard on his chin)  
  
All begin laughing.  
  
"What....what"?  
  
Shows abby by her locker not to far behind them.  
  
"My god,what happened to your face"?abby asks a girl standing near her.  
  
"What--what are you talking about"?the girl asks.  
  
"Oh nothing,thats just your face...my bad".  
  
"Right--so did you hear about pacey's dad"?  
  
"Yeah its so sad....we can go eat now".  
  
"Yeah but did you hear the whole story"?  
  
"What whole story--spill".  
  
"Nevermind i don't know if its true or whatever".  
  
"Don't even--what is it"?  
  
"Ok ok,i heard that pacey got into an argument with his father and thats what caused the heartattack".  
  
"Are you for real"?(continues wispering in her ear)  
  
Shows pacey pulling joey out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What did you want pacey"?  
  
"Are you going to the party"?  
  
"I already told you,i'd rather get hit by a mack truck".  
  
"I'm just saying that if you came i would have a lot more fun".  
  
(folding her arms)"And why is that"?  
  
"Why do you think"?(Deep stare)  
  
"I um...i have no idea".(he begins moving in closer towards her,she backs against the locker)  
  
"Guess".(they just stare at each other)  
  
"Pacey--  
  
"Nevermind you don't have to go(backing away)i know it isn't exactly your thang".  
  
"My thang?You know what i'll go this could be fun".  
  
"Well of course,i'll be there".(both laugh)  
  
"I can hardly wait".  
  
Feedback please. 


End file.
